Blooming Heart (PvZH)
Kabloom |Tribe = Flower Plant |Traits = None |Abilities = When this does damage, it gets +1 . |Rarity = Event |Flavor Text = Sometimes we hurt the ones we love. Blooming Heart knows this all too well.}} Blooming Heart is an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Kabloom class. It costs 1 to play, and has 2 /2 . It has no traits, and its ability gives it +1 every time it does damage. Blooming Heart was introduced in update 1.10.22, along with Defensive End and Fire Rooster. It became craftable as of update 1.12.6. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Flower Plant *'Traits: ' None *'Ability:' When this does damage, it gets +1 . *'Set:' Event Card description Sometimes we hurt the ones we love. Blooming Heart knows this all too well. Strategies With Blooming Heart is a very cheap plant to easily grow strength with. You can play this card early to start dealing damage to the zombie hero while it gains strength. Putting it along with other plants can stress the zombie hero from blocking it while other plants attack the zombie hero. The only downside is its low health as it can be destroyed easily. In that case, try to play Team-Up plants to protect it or if you are playing as Captain Combustible or Spudow, try to boost its strength and health as well as bonus attacks to make it unstoppable. Nightcap can Freeze zombies to prevent them from destroying Blooming Heart. Another problem is if you play Blooming Heart in the late game, its ability can be hard to boost its strength over a short time. So like said, it is only useful in the early or mid game, unless you use boosting tricks. You can also use this to boost Potted Powerhouse when playing as Captain Combustible, since it gains strength with each successful attack, which allows the latter to gain strength and health when Blooming Heart does damage, which can only be done normally by Captain Combustible. Since it falls under the flower tribe, it also benefits with the abilities of Briar Rose and Power Flower, though this can only be easily done with Solar Flare. Against It can be destroyed very easily with tricks like Bungee Plumber, Rolling Stone or Weed Spray when played early. You should start putting focus into destroying it if it manages to start gaining strength. Certain cards that can destroy a boosted Blooming Heart are instant kill cards such as Rocket Science or Locust Swarm. You could also try to put a zombie with 2 or more to destroy it, but be careful because since it is in the Kabloom class, a Kabloom hero may use damaging tricks like Berry Blast to destroy that zombie, so aim to use tricks or use Gravestone zombies to avoid from taking huge damage and to have a chance to destroy it (though Spudow can use Grave Buster to destroy gravestones). Gallery Blooming_Heart_Statistics.png|Statistics Blooming_Heart_Card_PvZH.jpg|Card Trivia *It is the first Event card in the Kabloom class. *Its description is a reference to its Almanac entry in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Previously, when viewing its statistics, half of its catapult-like appendage is missing since it is layered to the back of the grass viewing. *Its ability is similar to Jack O' Lanterns ability, as both gain +1 when they do damage. **However, Blooming Heart's ability activates when it does damage, while Jack O' Lantern's ability only activates when it does damage to the zombie hero. **Coincidentally, both are event cards centered around certain holidays. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Event cards Category:Event plants Category:Kabloom cards Category:Kabloom plants Category:Flower cards